Big Brother
by Dubstep
Summary: Jack has returned to Rapture, this time determined to destroy every single splicer before they can escape into our world. But while Jack was gone, a new enemy as created. It seems Dr.Tenembaum went along with her idea of Little Brothers to go alongside Little Sisters. Not to mention the new enemies, and new species of splicers. I'll try to put every character from 1 and 2 into thi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know Jack Ryan cant talk, but i'm letting him. I own Elizabeth Lamb and Angus Booker

**Rapture, Day 1; 12:40 am**

Already, I hate this place. I havent even been here a full 24 hours and I've already been attacked by Spider Splicers and Leadheads. They're running around trying to kill for ADAM, the poor insane creatures.

I have a long cut in my arm the size of my outstretched hand, from wrist to the tip of my middle finger. Spider Splicers can pack a pumch, or rather they use their hook-hands to tear flesh away from their victims.

My scout troop is calling, I have to go.

**~Elizabeth V. Lamb**

*** Jack Ryan ***

Jack wandered through the Poseidon Plaza, in one hand a wrench, the other, an Incinerate3. The Poseidon Plaza was empty to his eyes for now, but he could hear the rambling of a houdini splicer somewhere near.

He felt something fly past his head and scorch part of his hair, causing him to whirl around and shoot the Incinerate3 at his attacker. He was right, the houdini splicer was in the room with him, but it had teleported away already. He surveyed the room for any red dust that signaled where the splicer would be next. He looked up and saw a red cloud, and fired a winter blast at it. The splicer was frozen and crashed to the ground, the ice shattering beneath it.

Jack beat the splicer to death with the wrench and searched it for supplies.

The radio clicked on to check Jack's status. "Hey Jack, you find anything in the plaza?" someone asked.

"Yeah, just a Houdini Splicer. I'm fine, it had a bunch of EVE hypos though." Jack replied.

"Bring 'em back to camp. Our patrol will be there in a minute, we found a giant stash of Pep bars." The radio clicked off. Jack's stomach rumbled at the thought of food and he walked back towards the Atrium.

*** Angus Booker ***

Angus sat under the stairs in the Atrium, eating a Pep bar and some potato chips. The Atrium was a gigantic theater, basically. With a large stairwell leading to the stage and many shops and apartment buildings lining the walls. There were constant leaks in the theater, given the fact that they were in an underwater city called Rapture.

Angus was opening a soda, when he heard giggling and heavy footsteps.

_A big daddy! No! I cant have one of those now! I'm alone here!_ Angus thought to himself. He took an EVE hypo and readied his incinerate2. He turned on the radio, and turned the dial to Jack's channel.

"Jack! Jack, it's me, Angus! There's a big daddy and a little sister somewhere close to me and I'm alone in the Atrium!" He whispered. There was no response for several moments, before an audible click.

"I'm right outside Angus, just stay there. Where would you guess the two are right now?" Jack asked. Angus heard footsteps from the top of the stairs.

"They're coming down the stairs." He replied. At that moment, a door opened across the Atrium and Jack ran in, crouching beside Angus.

"I'll be right back. Dont make any sound, that might draw their attention to you." Jack warned, and charged out at the big Daddy.

Angus let out a breath of releif and turned back to his food. He screamed in fear at the monstrous sight there. Apparently the Big Daddy had not only brought a Little Sister, but there was a Big Sister staring at him, and at her side was something he had never seen before. It looked like something he would call, a Big Brother.

*** Jack Ryan ***

Jack used Incinerate3 on the Elite Bouncer Big Daddy, and shot at it with his 40 round machine gun. The Bouncer shot a proximity mine at him, which Jack easily caught with telekinesis2 and threw it back at the Bouncer. The bouncer took a step back, but exploded with the mine all the same.

"Mr. Bubbles, please wake up!" The little sister cried, standing by the Bouncer and sobbing. Jack picked up the girl and cradled her in his arms.

"_It's for the ADAM, I'm sorry."_ He whispered and put his hand by her face, ready to harvest the girls ADAM which would kill the host; but more ADAM means more chance of survival.

Something huge threw Jack to the ground and kicked him in the nose after he had fallen. He groaned in agony and held his heavily bleeding nose, looking up at his attacker. It was a thin Big Daddy, but looked about the same size as a Big Sister. It had three horizontal slits on its helmet, unlike a sister which had a single red or blue circle. This one had blue slits and a brown-grey suit.

"Dont touch my family." it hissed, in a male's voice. That's new, none of the other Big-things could talk.

"And yes, all of us can talk. We just dont like wasting our words on things like you." The thing growled, as if it had read Jack's mind.

"What are you?" Jack asked.

"If you ask Tenembaum, she'll tell you. But just to be ahead, I'm a Big Brother." He replied.


	2. Subject 3

*** Brigid Tenembaum ***

Brigid was in her medical room, putting the sea slugs into the new subjects. Her current subject was a boy, with short-cut brown hair and freckles. She put the slug into the boy's stomach and his skin turned a dull-gray color, and his eyes grew a glowing yellow hue.

"Good morning, subject 4: Thomas." Tenembaum greeted the boy. Thomas looked around, and slid off of the cot. He ran around the room, looking curiously at things, but never making a single sound.

"Thomas? What are you doing?" Tenembaum asked. Thomas kept running until he reached the far wall. From there, he jerked his arm out and pointed at the wall, standing eerily still. Tenembaum approached the boy and stood beside him, watching the wall.

"Yes, Thomas. That's called a wall. What's wrong with it?" Tenembaum asked. Thomas kept pointing at the wall.

"One, two, monster's coming for you." Thomas sang softly, but it sent chills up Tenembaum's spine. Tenembaum reached under her desk and pulled out a shotgun, loading it with bullets and keeping some in her pockets. Suddenly, a loud thump sound came through the wall, making Tenembaum jumped.

_There's something wrong with this subject. How can he sense when something's coming? _She thought to herself, and put a hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Where are they now Thomas?" she asked softly. Thomas thought for a moment, and turned to face the door, pointing at it.

"Three, four, better lock your door." He sang just as softly as before. Tenembaum took Thomas' word and ran to her door, locking each of the four doorlocks and a padlock, then barricaded the doorway with a desk and a few chairs. Just then, a scream could be heard and a thunk hit the door, easily breaking through the four doorlocks, but leaving the single padlock.

"Five, six, he's done with your tricks." Thomas sang over the noise of the monster. A ragged hand punched through the safety glass window, spraying small shards of glass everywhere. The hand grasped for Tenembaum, but she was too far from it. The hand slipped back outside, to be replaced with a glowing green eye. It made a loud screaming, crying noise, and kept throwing itself against the door to no avail.

"Seven, eight, this is your fate." Thomas sang a bit louder. Tenembaum watched as the monster shrank away from the door, and hurled itself at the door again, breaking through the padlock. Now it had only the barricade to go through before reaching Tenembaum.

"ELANOR! ELANOR COME HELP ME!" Tenembaum screamed as loud as she could. Immediately after Tenembaum's scream, a big sister dropped from the ceiling and stabbed the monster with her harpoon arm. The monster howled in agony and spit on Elanor before bolting away.

Elanor stood proudly in victory, before she noticed that where the monster had spit, her suit was decying. She yelped and started ripping away at her suit, but opened her suit accidentally instead. The toxin reached her skin and turned her into a zombie-looking monster with decaying skin and glowing green eyes that looked like she was out for revenge, on Tenembaum. Elanor bolted after the first monster instead though, probably to form a plan.

Tenembaum exhaled loudly and sat down, Thomas sitting beside her. Tenembaum offered Thomas a Pep Bar and Thomas gratefully took it, chewing away at the chocolate.

"So, Thomas. How exactly did you know that the monster was there?" Tenembaum asked. Thomas shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"I just felt like it was there, and it spoke to me." He replied. Tenembaum widened her eyes and frowned.

"How did it talk to you? No splicer that I know of can communicate telepathically." She countered Thomas.

"Then you dont know the new species of splicers. They talk to me in my head, they tell me things of murder and about how they dont like you." Thomas explained. "They tell me about their secret weapon."

Tenembaum looked surprised, and was suddenly really interested in the Splicer talk.

"What is the secret weapon, Thomas?" She asked. Thomas shook his head.

"I cant tell you."

"Why not? I created you. Your secrets are safe with me. Nobody will know, I promise."

"He will know."

"Who will know, Thomas?"

Thomas pointed at the door, at the monster that had gotten past the barricade without Tenembaum noticing.

"Nine, ten, He's back again." Thomas sang. The monster screeched and leaped forward, biting Tenenembaum's face. She screamed louder and louder, until she finally went limp.

*** Thomas: Subject 3 ***

The monster released Tenembaum, and looked at Thomas.

_My quarrel is with the witch you see here. You are free to go, or you can stay with my tribe. _The monster told Thomas telepathically.

_I'll stay with you, it it's not too much trouble. _Thomas replied. The monster nodded and filled the lab sink with water, tossing Tenembaum into the large sink that would fit her, when she was curled up.

_Let's go then._ The monster hissed, and put Thomas on his shoulders like an adult would carry a toddler. The monster ran off just short of the speed of sound, into the cold, mercilless heart of Rapture.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I just want to say thank you to the people reading this. I'm trying really hard to get the story to fit together, and so far I think it's doing fine. Thanks again! **


	3. Sander Cohen

**Sander Cohen is not my property, he is completely owned by the creators of Bioshock. As are his lines.**

Rapture, Day 2, 2:40 a.m.

"So, does anybody have a clue what the heck that thing was, and why we havent seen it before?" Jack roared. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"It's really obvious Jack, it told you what it was. It was a Big Brother, and we havent seen it because maybe they didnt want us to see it yet!" Elizabeth yelled. There was a bang sound, and distant screaming.

"Who's there?" Angus called out into the darkness of Rapture. After several moments of eerie silence, something spoke up.

******"I'm SANDER FRICKING COHEN!" the voice yelled back.

"Hurry, we have to go. Now." Jack whispered, picking up his backpack and wrench.

"Who's Sander?" Angus asked.

"Someone you're not ready to meet yet, now lets go!" Elizabeth whispered, grabbing her things. Angus nodded and grabbed his backpack, ready to leave.

A man started walking down the staircase, a spotlight following him.

"Run! Run! NOW!" Jack ordered, and he ran off into the darkness, followed by Angus and Elizabeth.

"It turns its tail! Turns its tail!" Sander called after the three, and launched himself over the railing and onto the ground, chasing after the three.

"Quickly! To Olympus Heights!" Elizabeth called.

"No! Hephaestus is safer!" Jack argued.

"Look, do you want to die in a cozy hotel area, or a blazing oven of a factory?" Elizabeth roared, and started running towards Olympus heights.

"Come on Angus, follow me!" She called back.

"I want to stay with Jack!" Angus argued.

"Angus. Come with me. We dont have time for this idiotic nonsense!" Elizabeth argued. A gunshot was heard, and Angus dropped to the ground, his head bleeding at an alarming rate.

"Dont you walk away from me!" Sander shouted. Jack narrowed his eyes at Elizabeth, and ran towards Olympus Heights.

"You'd better be right about this, Elizabeth." Jack growled. Elizabeth smirked and sprinted ahead of Jack, racing into the darkness of Rapture with only her incinerate2's light to guide her.

Sander's screams were still heard, and he was catching up rather quickly for a ma his age.

Jack and Elizabeth ran inside the mercury apartment, and slammed the door shut, locking it for security. Sander slammed on the door with his fists, shooting holes through the glass window.

"LOOK AT ME, BOY!" Sander screamed.

"I'd rather not." Jack screamed back, and snapped his fingers. Sander was set ablaze, and he ran off, trying to put out the fire.

Jack trudged towards the lobby couch, and collapsed, falling asleep immediately.

Elizabeth returned from scouting out the first floor, and sat on the couch opposite from Jack, falling asleep nearly immediately.

Two hazel eyes watched Elizabeth and jack through the window.

"You'll be part of my artwork soon enough." Sander's voice echoed, and the eyes vanished.

**AN: First review answer from: Bio Team2; It doesnt turn them into Zombies. It's more of a poison saliva that decomposes skin to give the appearance of a terribly damaged Splicer.**

****"**I'M SANDER FRICKING COHEN!" **That's an actual line from the game, except he doesnt say fricking. XD**


End file.
